Attica (region)
| image_flag = | image_map = Attiki in Greece.svg | image_shield = | coordinates = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Decentralized Administration | subdivision_name1 = Attica | seat_type = Capital | seat = Athens | parts_type = Regional units | parts_style = list | p1 = Central Athens | leader_party = | leader_title = Regional Governor | leader_name = | area_total_km2 = 3808.10 | population_total = 3828434 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_footnotes = | population_density_km2 = auto | demographics_type1 = GVA | demographics1_title1 = Total | demographics1_info1 = €85 billion | demographics1_title2 = Per capita | demographics1_info2 = €22,700 | blank_name_sec1 = NUTS code | blank_info_sec1 = EL3 | blank_name_sec2 = HDI (2017) | blank_info_sec2 = 0.891 · 1st | iso_code = GR-I | website = | type = Administrative region of Greece | p2 = North Athens | p3 = West Athens | p4 = South Athens | p5 = Piraeus | p6 = East Attica | p7 = West Attica | p8 = Islands | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | official_name = }} Attica Region ( , Periféria Attikís; ) is an administrative region of Greece, that encompasses the entire metropolitan area of Athens, the country's capital and largest city. The region is coextensive with the former Attica Prefecture of Central Greece, but covers a greater area than the historical region of Attica. Overview Located on the eastern edge of Central Greece, Attica covers about 3,808 square kilometers. In addition to Athens, it contains within its area the cities of Eleusis, Megara, Laurium, and Marathon, as well as a small part of the Peloponnese peninsula and the islands of Salamis, Aegina, Angistri, Poros, Hydra, Spetses, Kythira, and Antikythera. About 3,750,000 people live in the region, of whom more than 95% are inhabitants of the Athens metropolitan area. Administration The region was established in the 1987 administrative reform, and until 2010 it comprised the 4 prefectures of Athens, East Attica, Piraeus and West Attica. With the 2010 Kallikratis plan, the region's powers and authority were completely redefined and extended. Since 1 January 2011, the region represents the second-level local administration. While being supervised by the Decentralized Administration of Attica, it is now an independent self-governing body with powers and a budget comparable to the former prefectures. The region is subdivided into eight subordinate regional units: * North Athens * West Athens * Central Athens * South Athens * West Attica * East Attica * Piraeus * Islands Electoral districts The Attica region consists of five electoral districts: Athens A, Athens B, Piraeus A, Piraeus B and Attica. Major communities * Acharnés (Αχαρνές) or Menídi (Μενίδι) * Agía Paraskeví (Αγία Παρασκευή) * Ágios Dimítrios (Άγιος Δημήτριος) * Aigáleo (Αιγάλεω) * Alimos (Άλιμος) or Kalamaki (Καλαμάκι) * Athína (Αθήνα) (Municipality of Athens) * Chalándri (Χαλάνδρι) * Galátsi (Γαλάτσι) * Glyfáda (Γλυφάδα) * Ílion (Ίλιον) (formerly Nea Liosia) * Ilioúpoli (Ηλιούπολη) * Kallithéa (Καλλιθέα) * Keratsíni (Κερατσίνι) * Kifissia (Κηφισιά) * Korydallós (Κορυδαλλός) * Maroúsi (Μαρούσι) or Amaroúsion (Αμαρούσιον) * Néa Ionía (Νέα Ιωνία) * Néa Smýrni (Νέα Σμύρνη) * Níkaia (Νίκαια) * Palaió Fáliro (Παλαιό Φάληρο) * Peiraiás (Πειραιάς) (Piraeus in English) * Peristéri (Περιστέρι) * Výronas (Βύρωνας) * Zográfos (Ζωγράφος) ;See also * List of municipalities and communities in Attica * List of settlements in Attica Economy Attica is the only region in Greece with a GDP per capita higher than the average of the European Union. Despite that, the unemployment rate stood at 21.6% in 2017. Transportation Roads and highways The main roads and highways of Attica are: * Motorway 1 (Athens-Thessaloniki) * Motorway 6 (northern beltway of Athens) * Motorway 8 (Eleusis-Corinth) * Motorway 62 (Athens Airport link) * Motorway 64 (eastern beltway of Athens) * Motorway 65 (western beltway of Athens) * Motorway 642 * Greek National Road 1 (old road Athens-Thessaloniki) * Greek National Road 3 (Eleusis-Lamia-Florina) * Greek National Road 8 (old road Athens-Patras) * Greek National Road 79 * Greek National Road 83 (Marathonos Avenue) * Greek National Road 89 * Greek National Road 91 Ferry lines Numerous ferry lines, both normal ferries and the "flying dolphins" (fast sea vessels), connect the port of Piraeus with the islands of the region. Other * Athens Mass Transit System ** Athens Metro ** Athens Tram ** Proastiakos ** Transit System (Attica) Sports Football clubs ;Premier and second division Superleague & Football League * AEK - Nea Filadelfeia (Athens) * Atromitos - Peristeri (Athens) * Chaidari FC|Chaidari - Chaidari (Athens) * Egaleo FC (or Egaleo) - Egaleo (Athens) * Ethnikos Asteras - Kesariani (Athens) * Ethnikos Piraeus - Piraeus * Ilisiakos - Zografou (Athens) * Ionikos - Nikaia (Piraeus) * Kallithea - Kallithea (Athens) * Olympiacos (Olympiakos Syndesmos Filathlon Pireos, OSFP) - Piraeus * Panathinaikos - Athens * Panionios NFC - Nea Smyrni (Athens) * Proodeutiki - Korydallos (Piraeus) * Thrasivoulos - Fyli (West Attica) ;Third division Football League 2 * Acharnaikos - Acharnes (Menidi) * Agios Demetrios - Athens * Aias Salamina - Salamina * Apollon - Athens * Ilioupoli GS * Koropi AO * Vyzas - Megara ;Junior division/unassorted * Aittitos - Spata * Aris Petroupoli - Petroupoli * Aris Vari FC - Vari * Artemis FC - Artemis (Loutsa) * Aspropyrgos * Gkyziakos - Gkyzi * Kouvaras AC - Kouvaras * Olympiakos Papagou - Papagou * Panelefsiniakos - Eleusis All sports * Ampelokipoi AC - Athens (in the area of Ampelokipoi), fourth division * Ethnikos GS - Athens, fourth division * Fokianos Athinon - Athens, fourth division Mini football * Mini football pitches - Online bookings * Mini football pitches and football academies * Mini football pitches References External links * Category:Central Greece Category:Attica Category:NUTS 1 statistical regions of Greece Category:NUTS 2 statistical regions of the European Union Category:States and territories established in 1987 Category:Administrative regions of Greece Category:1987 establishments in Greece